


It Started With a Dream

by Multifandom_King66



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Coming Out, Eventual Romance, F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, Useless Lesbians, Work In Progress, awkward teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_King66/pseuds/Multifandom_King66
Summary: Janis has a strange dream that might start to affect her everyday life.*Tags, rating, and characters and relationships featured may change*On hiatus, but I hope to return to it soon!
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a regular story, but a small bit of it will be through texts/online messages. I'll make a guide in the notes of any chapter that has texts, though most are simple
> 
> Any physical descriptions are mostly based on the tour cast.
> 
> Gaymian=Damian  
> ArtBitch=Janis

Janis knew it was a dream. She was laying in a bed in the middle of an empty room, but it was not the same bed she fell asleep in. It wasn't even her room. She couldn't move but something told her this was ok, it was good, it was something she would like. 

Another way the girl knew it was a dream was that there was another girl walking around the bed, most likely observing. The darkness and shadows hid her face, but Janis knew it was a girl from the occasional feminine hums and the clicking of heels. 

Just as Janis was about to ask what the hell was happening, the shadow woman finally spoke. "You're all mine, baby." A normally creepy statement, the dream told her again that it was fine. She recognised that voice from somewhere though, but where? 

The click of heels got closer, louder until it finally stopped. The girl emerged leaving Janis speechless. There stood Regina George in a red strapless dress. Janis still could not move (nor did she even want to, if she was completely honest) as the stunning girl leaned less than an inch away from her face.

That was the last thing Janis saw before she woke up.

* * *

**Gaymian-** Good morning, time to start a new day of high school, or as I like to call it, the teenage shitshow

**ArtBitch-** If someone could just bring me my paints and an endless supply of coffee I'll die a happy girl

**Gaymian-** Same but with a bunch of men and You Will Be Found on repeat

**ArtBitch-** A gay crying fest, how fun. Also, bro I had such a weirdass dream

**Gaymian-** Same, my dad came back but he had a plastic dress on and his hair was made of pasta. What was yours?

**ArtBitch-** Damian wtf… 

**Gaymian-** Even in my dreams I'm extra

**ArtBitch-** Not wrong. I gtg, I'll tell you about mine later

* * *

Janis quickly closed down her computer, threw on her signature jacket, barely managed to avoid spilling her burning coffee all over her, and hopped on her motorbike.


	2. Chapter 2

With the wind in her face and the road ahead, Janis  _ almost  _ forgot about her dream. That's one of the reasons she got her motorbike in the first place actually, along with art, it was her escape. She always loved the feeling of biking and feeling free. When she came back to school after therapy, riding there and back became a daily way to relieve stress. When she was 16 all the other teenagers had cars, but she didn't care. Cars wouldn't let her be free. As she pulled into her space she ignored any stares that she got.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, but the calming baritone voice helped her relax, "Hey, babe."

"Good morning, Damian," Janis greeted playfully sticking her tongue out. 

He feigned a gasp, "No love for your soulmate?! I'm offended."

It was a usual routine that no one else in school spared a glance at, as everyone knew they were both gay. Regina had made sure Janis being a lesbian was a well known fact, and Damian was just so unapologetically himself that no one needed to even question it.

Another delicate voice joined the group, by yelling a less than delicate "It's Wednesday my dudes, AAAAA," promptly followed by the girl breaking down into laughter. 

"Cady, it's Thursday. You can't say that every fucking day. What has the internet done to you?" Damian fake groaned. 

"Good sir, the internet has opened my eyes to the most important things: vines, satisfying videos, and lion king bootlegs." Both Janis and Damian groaned at their friend after that.

Cady only joined their friend group last year after moving to Chicago from Africa. She was with them throughout the whole "Burn Book Incident." After the plastics were brought down, she ended up staying friends with Janis and Damian, as well as the plastics. The cliques never really mixed, but other than the tension and awkwardness between Janis and Regina, they all got along relatively well. 

Just then, Cady went off to greet the former three biggest bullies of North Shore High. They were still the most popular girls in school, no less intimidating, but they have been getting better. They were kinder to the other students and Regina was kinder to her friends, since she no longer saw them as subjects in her kingdom.

As they walked by, Karen excitedly waved at Damian, Gretchen and Cady talked on and on about some boy, and Regina just stared at Janis. Janis checked to make sure there was nothing behind her before raising her eyebrows and looking confused at the blonde girl. 

The moment was quick though. They were all there and gone with a flash. 

"So what was that dream-" RING! The bell cut off Damian, and the two best friends made plans to talk at lunch because first period was about to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when I know I have time to write: A brain??? What is that???  
> Me when I start to do literally anything: OK BUT LIKE I HAVE THIS IDEA-

Janis's school days are usually uneventful now that students aren't fighting everyday in the halls. Luckily she has most of her classes with Cady and Damian, so she can spend the time whispering jokes under her breath and trying to hold in her laughter. This will often end in glares from the teachers and the occasional "go out in the hall!"

Lost in her daily routine she almost forgot about her dream, but Regina kept staring at her and she couldn't let go of the bright red lips that had leaned towards her. 

What would have happened if she hadn't woken up? Where would she have been? Would Regina have opened her mouth and let out some of the toxic words she often used? Or would she have kept quiet, leaning closer and closer til their lips met? Would Janis have let her? Would they have gotten farther than just a-

"Janis, what's the answer to question 6?" Mrs. Hansen quizzed, breaking the teenager's line of thought. In addition to Regina's previous stares, now the rest of the class was looking at her. 

"Umm 67?" With a nod Janis visibly relaxed. Crisis averted. 

The rest of the classes dragged on the same: Janis remembering the dream and something distracting her before she could think too much of it. Why was she even thinking about it this much? It was just some weird dream about Regina George. It's not like she even wanted it, right?

Once again she was interrupted from her thoughts with the ring of a bell. This time it was lunch so she could finally get this whole thing off of her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Names:  
> LionsRGrool=Cady  
> ArtFreak=Janis

Janis winced as a loud bang echoed throughout the lunchroom. It was her least favorite time of the school day, because before Damian came along, Janis would sit alone, and the noise mixed with those memories never changed her view of the school's cafeteria. 

The hatred slightly melted away as she saw Damian and Cady waving her over, though. Sliding into an empty seat between them Janis sighed and immediately started explaining her dream. By the end, the tall boy sounded a mix of curious and amused. 

"So… You had a dream…" Janis silently nods, waiting for him to continue. 

"About Regina George…" Another nod follows.

"And it was an undeniably sexual dream…?" Instead of a nod Janis fiercely blushed as she gently punched him in the arm. 

"It was not sexual! It was just a weird dream!" Janis stammered a little too loudly causing people at nearby tables to look over and Cady to snort milk out of her nose from laughing. Damian snorted his own milk out of his nose at that and it became a whole mess. Once the milk was cleaned up, the previous conversation continued. 

"I dunno what you think," Cady stated in between bites of a sandwich, "but that definitely sounds sexual to me."

"It wasn't!" Janis protested. "It was a strange dream with absolutely no meaning! A one time thing!" Damian and Cady shared a look that she ignored, because she felt eyes on her again. She didn't even have to look to know it was Regina. "Cady, just please promise me you won't mention it to her," Janis begged. When Janis gave Cady a hug after she nodded, both the blonde girl and the brown haired boy knew that this dream meant something. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately, she wasn't entirely sure), Janis's dream had not been a one time thing. After finishing her homework Janis collapsed on her bed and woke up in another world.

* * *

Janis stood under a tree and, like last time, she knew it was a dream. This one definitely seemed to have a different feel to it though.

The wind was calm. Occasionally a leaf would fall or a bird would tweet. The grass was cool and green against her bare feet, before she put on some leather dress shoes that she had painted on. She was wearing a navy blue suit that was also customized by herself. 

Suddenly Janis was still outside, but she was walking down an aisle of chairs. Most were empty but some occupied. Damian was in one on her left, smiling and doing a thumbs up. Cady in one next him quietly cheering and wiping happy tears from her eyes. A few aisles forward Karen and Gretchen sat, both on their phones but smiling and looking up as she passed. 

Then she was at the end of the aisle, stood in front of a veiled woman in a wedding gown. Without seeing her face, Janis instinctively knew who it was. It was then of course no surprise when Regina lifted her veil, whispered a hello, and leaned in.

  
  


* * *

**LionsRGrool-** We're going to the mall later and were wondering if you want to come?

**ArtFreak-** 1\. I hate the mall so it depends on your answer for number two 2. Who's we?

**LionsRGrool-** Me, Gretchen, Karen, and possibly Regina. I know you hate the mall but we can stop by A.C. Moore or one of the nearby thrift stores if you want?

**ArtFreak-** I'll think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Names:  
> ArtFreak=Janis  
> Anonymous= An anonymous person (duh)

Janis stared at her screen, unsure of what to say.

**ArtFreak-** Excuse me??

**Anonymous-** Janis, how did you know you liked girls?

**ArtFreak-** Why? Who is this anyway?

**Anonymous-** I can't say the answer to either… Please, I just need to know.

**ArtFreak-** If you're someone questioning I'd never out you, I promise. Believe me, I know what that feels like

**Anonymous-** I am questioning, but I can't say who I am. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways. I just need some help to know for sure.

**ArtFreak-** You don't need to know now, but I guess I just always knew. Girls are pretty, they're understanding and sweet. "World cold and hard, titty warm and soft" and all that jazz lol. I just could never see myself with a guy

**Anonymous-** Thanks I guess

* * *

"Get in, loser, we're going shopping." It had no real bite behind it, but the memories of the past Plastics made Janis gulp as she hopped into Regina's pink Cadillac convertible. She was originally going to ride her motorbike, but it got a flat tire on her way home meaning the bus until she could get it fixed, and an extra 20 minutes stuck with the ex-plastics and Cady on their way to the mall.

They seemed to drag Janis everywhere  _ but  _ where she wanted to go. After hours of clothes and shoe shopping, they gave Janis a break to go to one of her stores. In normal Janis fashion she chose Hot Topic. 

Other than it being one of her favorite stores, she thought the others might secretly like it too. She knew Karen would enjoy looking at the pusheen merchandise. Despite Gretchen describing it as "nerdy" and "lame," Janis also knew that both the brunette and Cady would have fun looking at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor merch. Janis also knew that Regina secretly liked dark, dramatic makeup when they were younger, so she figured the girl might still like it now. 

When they walked into the store, the group split up into almost exactly where she thought they would all go: Karen to the corner of pink, Cady and Gretchen making a beeline to the Harry Potter section, but instead of Regina going to the makeup, she just wandered. 

At one point a display caught Janis's eye. It was simple, but full of colorful pride merchandise. Lesbian, gay, bisexual, and trans flags hung proudly against the black cardboard stand. T-shirts, hats, and pins surrounded them, and she smiled. 

Then she noticed the eyes on her again. Well, not her exactly but on the display. Regina didn't seem to realize Janis was there as she stared at the items. A soft, sad looking smile sat on her face, and Janis wished more than anything that she knew what was going on in the blonde's head. The moment passed though, seeming to shake her thoughts away when Karen called the group over.

Regina seemed off for the rest of the shopping trip. She was distant and quiet, especially when they dropped off Janis.

* * *

**Anonymous-** Is it wrong to like boys and girls

**ArtFreak-** No, not at all. You can't help who you love, and even if you could it wouldn't be wrong. I'm only into girls, but it's perfectly ok to like both. Here you might want to read this <https://www.hrc.org/resources/bisexual-faq>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a production of A Chorus Line rn (I'm in the ensemble) and I just had to throw in the "pink Cadillac convertible" as a tribute
> 
> Also Gretchen is a hufflepuff, fight me. I feel like Cady wouldn't understand Harry Potter and would just enjoy looking at all the stuff with lions on it. Personality wise she would be a Gryffindor anyways
> 
> I also wanted to include the link because as someone in the community (bi and trans ftm) I know the struggles people can go through. I'm always here for you guys <3


	6. Chapter 6

"Truth or dare?" Damian asked Cady, who was currently painting his nails. 

"Dare," she replied, dipping the brush into the bottle of polish. 

"Let Janis do the Simba thing on your forehead," he laughed. Janis jumped up without hesitation, unscrewed a bright red bottle of nail polish and dipped her thumb in, trying not to let it drip on the floor. She tugged Cady to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her, as if she were Rafiki holding the young lion while Damian sang "Circle of Life" in the background. In one swipe Cady's forehead had a red line going across it and the three teenagers were on the ground laughing. 

"Ok Janis," Cady said in between trying to catch her breath, "your turn. Truth or dare?"

Janis had to think this over. As much as she trusted her friends, when she used to play this with Regina neither choice ended up being a good one. She finally chose to do a truth. 

"What's been going on in your latest totally nonsexual Regina dream?" Cady asked while Damian did perfectly timed air quotes. Janis realised she had been set up and this "totally random" game of truth or dare must have been planned. 

Janis blushed. Her friends knew that she continued to have the dreams, but she avoided talking about what happened in them for a reason. None of them had been sexual, despite their beliefs, they were just weird and uncomfortable to talk about. 

"Well, I had one last night I guess," and with their nods she continued on.

* * *

White, smooth skin and blonde hair surrounded her. She felt warmth from the body holding her. They were both wearing clothes, but it seemed to be the least amount possible. Regina in just her bra and underwear, Janis in a tank top and boyshorts.

Despite the clothing, or lack of, like all of the others this dream wasn't sexual. What was different though was that Regina could be recognised straight from the beginning. In all the others her face had been hidden until a sort of reveal. But in this one Janis knew who she was.

The dream itself was more relaxing than anything. Janis held Regina, and Regina held Janis. The only thing that could be heard were both girls' slow breathing. Regina's vanilla scent mixed with Janis's peppermint and coffee. It was only them, and all was calm.

* * *

**Anonymous-** That thing you sent me. Bisexual

**Anonymous-** I think I might be that


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the d slur

"Janis, can we talk?" The girl didn't even have time to respond as Regina dragged her into the nearest bathroom.

"Reg, what the hell?!" Janis exclaimed, not even realizing she had used her old childhood nickname.

"I'm sorry."

It took Janis a minute to realize what she was talking about and when she did, she rolled her eyes. "You've already done that. The whole apology thing. Like I said, I can't forgive you, but we're trying to move past it, right?" She said trying to drag Regina out of the door. 

"Yeah, but I never told you why I did it…"

Janis froze in her spot, eyes wide.

"My dad, well you know my dad. What he was like. What he said. What he believed." Regina's breathing grew faster as she continued, "I tried to make sure that you never heard the things he said about you, but I heard it all. I started to believe it. That lesbians are predatory, going to rot in hell,  _ dykes _ ," Regina gasped out. "So I took it out on you… I knew what I was doing. I knew it was fucked up. But I thought it would help me. If I saw what bad things can happen to gay people, I thought it would stop me from being-" she cut off with a sob, not needing to say what they were both thinking. Janis pulled the crying girl into the tightest hug that she could muster in her own state of shock.

"Janis, I'm so fucking sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the shortest ones so far, but its also been the hardest to write and took the longest, because dialogue heavy scenes tend to be one of my weaknesses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but it's been a little bit since I've updated, and with the scary state of the world right now I wanted to create a distraction for myself and anyone else who might enjoy it.

"Janis," Damian sighed, "Love of my life, what's bothering you?"

Janis softly threw down the book she had been reading. Well, trying to focus on reading, but Damian didn't have to know that. "I told you, dude. I'm fine."

"Since you went to the bathroom during lunch a few days ago you've been acting weirder than usual. Holy shit are you pregnant?!"

She glared at him, "Yes, and you're the father." The girl joked. "No, just. I don't know, something weird happened and there's someone I need to talk to, I just don't know how."

"Have you tried?" He asked.

"No, but I think I will.

* * *

A window finally cracked open when one pebble got particularly close to breaking the glass, and a face peaked through.

"Janis? What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Regina asked.

"Reg, we need to talk." Janis explained.

The blonde huffed. "Fine. Just, just give me a minute to come down," and after a few moments of patiently waiting, Regina walked out of her house, but not the way Janis had expected her to.

A baggy grey University of Chicago sweatshirt made paws covering her hands and her maroon flannel pajama pants dragged on the ground as she walked. Dyed blonde hair was up in a lazy ponytail and did nothing to hide her bare face or dark-rimmed glasses. Janis had forgotten that Regina could be like this, human.

"So." Both girls said at the same time, letting out nervous laughs. 

"You're the one who texted me?" Janis broke the ice, causing Regina to freeze for a second then nod. "So you're-? How did you figure that out?"

"Bisexual, yeah." She breathed out. "I don't know, I think it's something I've always known, but just refused to acknowledge, I guess? Since my dad left 3 years ago, I started thinking about it more. Cady moving here last year kinda confirmed it."

Janis's jaw dropped. "You like Cady?!" 

"What? Jealous, Sarkisian?" Suddenly it was middle school again. Regina was queen bee and she was about to ruin Janis's life. But it isn't. It's senior year, and Regina has changed,  _ is changing _ , and as soon as she sees Janis flinch, she drops her act.

"Hey, I'm just teasing." Regina assured Janis. "And to answer your question, I liked Cady, then I hated her. Now we're just friends."

"Oh, ok. Well, see you tomorrow, I guess." 

"School, shit! Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Seeing Gretchen and Karen walk into school in full rainbow outfits was a surprise for Janis, as well as the rest of the school. Damian thoroughly complimented them on their "impeccable fashion sense," though.

"I'm gonna guess they took it well," Janis whispered.

"You could say so," Regina laughed.


End file.
